Sam: The Girl In An Adult's World
by Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine
Summary: Trevor has a daughter he didn't know about. When she's dropped at his trailer for a few weeks, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Betrayed

It hurts so much.

I can't stand up. I can't move. I can't... believe he just did that.

Why? Why did you do that Billy? That hurt too much. I trusted you, not sure I can anymore. Who can I trust anyway? Well my... my mother, that's one person. Brad if he weren't dead, that I'll have to explain. That's it really. I could trust... no, not Billy, not after that. He's drunk out of his mind right now anyway.

I stand up, using the power box mounted to the wall for support. I pull up my jeans as I stand, trying to brush the snow out of them. Let's pause here for a minute...

My name is Sam Kenton. I'm 11 years old, living in Ludendorff. My mother is Claire Kenton, she's a street prostitute. According to her, my father is called Trevor Phillips and the last time she saw him was the night they 'made' me.

I re-button my jeans and begin to slowly walk ahead, using the wall for support. I never want to come back to this alleyway, or this street. If I could, I'd leave Ludendorff right now but I'd never really last out there, being 11.

The wall ends. I let go of it, struggling to move along now. The snow and ice doesn't help either, being ankle height. It's currently summer but here in Ludendorff, this close to the Canadian border, most of us have never seen a proper summer. The last time the snow melted here was four years ago. I loved that, a beautiful as the snow is, it was even better to see the land without the white blanket over it.

The streetlights reflect in the wet road as I move on. Stepping over the mound of snow to one side, I'm in the road.

My legs just hurt so much. I fell forward, landing in the wet, cold road. Get up! I'm going to get hit by a car here!

There's one right now, coming towards me. Any moment now, this will all be over. Wait... mum?

The car stopped and my mother, Claire gets out, running to me. She picks me up, warming me in her arms.

"Sam! What happened?" She asks, observing my damaged state. I want to tell her everything, to get her to get Billy thrown in the pen. I'm just too worn out and in too much pain to do it though.

Is this what passing out feels like? All the control in my body slowly drifting away from me? I hope this doesn't happen too often. I know however, it will happen again at some point. For this moment, with all the feelings and sensations running in me, I'm glad to lose consciousness.

I woke up later, the pain fading but not gone. I'm in me and mum's house. There's not much to see here, just two mattresses on basic metal frames, a broken old sofa. I wish we had a TV but we haven't got that much money. All the money my mother gets from prostitution goes to the bills, any leftovers get us the food we need. Sometimes, I dream of getting away from here, living somewhere hot where we don't have to worry about the Ludendorff gang who fractured my skull last year and gave me light brain damage. That causes me to easily forget things, sometimes almost instantly.

"Hey sweetie, you okay?" My mother asks. Even though she has sex over four times a day, I'd never have her any different.

"Mu... mum. It hurts..." I manage, lightly motioning to my area of pain. That's an area I use to think only hurt when having a child, which I want to do sometime. Obviously not for another ten years or so but I want to raise someone myself.

"Hey... what happened?" Mum asks again.

"It was... it was Billy, he... he hurt..." Mum seems to work out what happened. Being a woman of that sort of thing, I expected she'd understand before I had to use the word.

Mum just hugs me, not letting go. I suppose it's probably happened to her on more than one occasion, just never when she was 11.

"Sam I..." Mum has tears in her eyes. She feels responsible. It's none of her fault.

five days later, we're at a caravan on the other side of the country, close to the Mexican boarder. Mum is talking to someone in the caravan doorway. Is that... my dad? Trevor Phillips? He looks like a hobo with those dirty clothes of his! To think I wash my hair and wear clean clothes every day, are you sure this is my father mum? Where's the monstrously bushy long hair you mentioned?

One thing I can tell by mum's posture is that Dad doesn't want me. This looks like it'll be fun.

Mum waves me over. I open the door of the Declasse Premier she's rented, dragging my suitcase out with me. After mum leaves, I'm stood in the middle of this filthy caravan with nowhere to sleep it would seem.

"Dad, where do I sleep?" I ask, his response being outside. Ok, maybe I should play this as if he's a new person... well, he is.

"My name's Samantha but you can call me Sam" I introduced, holding my hand out.

"Trevor, you call me Trevor" Dad- sorry, Trevor replied, shaking my hand.

"Why were you never there?" I ask, wondering now why he left. He wasn't just any ordinary user of mum's services.

"How about we keep our pasts to ourselves for now" He replies, opening the wardrobe in his room. "Put your stuff in here"

So I opened the suitcase and sat down, hanging up my clothes and trying to create distance between them and Trevor's clothed. None of his have probably been washed since the day he got them. I'm still in my thick Ludendorff clothes so I decide to change. After a little while, I'm dressed in a light blue, almost white dress with a short leather jacket over the top of that.

"Samantha, come get some food" Trevor called. Let's see if he guessed right...

He's got chips from a chip shop down the road. I'm surprised there's even an operational café here in this dump of a desert. What made the chips better was the small pot of curry sauce with them. Mum must've told him that I love curry.

Maybe Trevor's not so bad, maybe I'll recover from... Billy. I trusted him and he did that, violated me in the worst way possible. Well, hopefully I'll get my mind off of it here, with my father who... has a gun in his trousers waistband. I sometimes carry a knife that I made to fit my strength and size but I refuse to kill, always have and always will. Meaning I never use a gun.

You know what? I'll just eat this delicious curry and chips, screw Billy, screw Ludendorff, screw snow and ice. I'll just get on here with my father who doesn't want me.

What could possibly go wrong with that?


	2. Parents

If you like the Sam character, my other story Power of Six features her. I've also done numerous co-ops with Yinyang754/Redrose85, all of which feature Sam and Yinyang/Redrose's character Carly.

* * *

It's been nearly three weeks now and it's not really what I was expecting.

Firstly, I found Trevor 'inhaling milkshake powder' as he said but I know cocaine when I see it. What does he think I am, 5? Even worse than that, just so that he can get me out of his sight, he's registered and put me in Paleto bay high school! I got home taught my mum, never a school. I hate being amongst too many people. Yet here I find myself, wearing a shirt, tie, blazer and black skirt, sitting at a desk every week. Trevor's going to get a shock when he sees I'm not afraid to do something about it.

I'm not even going to question the severed foot I found in the toilet. I do my 'business' outside because of that. No way am I sitting on that thing when there's been flesh, blood and god knows what else in it.

Finally, I've been given a method of transportation. Ron sorted me out with this modified quad bike that looks like a hot-rod from the olden days. I use that to get to the school and back as well as just riding around the desert. It's better than walking since Trevor won't even think about driving me in that wreck of a pickup. I've seen broken toys looking better than that anyway.

So then. It was today that I found my mother. Not good.

I stopped the quad, turning it off and walking into the desert. I just felt like I was meant to go in amongst those rocks and decaying wooden signs. The first thing I saw was a trail of blood in the sand, then a gun in a hand.

My mother's hand.

"Mum!" I screamed. She was here, dead. The blood had come from the small hole in her head. Mum had killed herself. Why?

I kneeled next to my mother's body, closing my eyes. She'd killed herself because after I'd been raped, she felt that she couldn't protect me anymore.

When Trevor found me and Mum, he moved me away, back to the quad bike.

"Go home. I'll do this." He said. I wasn't going to argue. I expect he buried her in the desert somewhere.

So that brings you up to the current day. That was three months ago.

"Brakes!" Trevor shouts, making me slam my foot down on the middle pedal of the car. He's trying to teach me to drive a car.

"Always look around as well as in front." Trevor says. Dammit he's a good instructor until he loses his temper.

"Trevor... I'm fine." I say. The car is a small Karin Futo, just my size.

"Just drive us back." Trevor says. We're on the Sandy Shores airfield runway so I drive us back to the hangar, seeing a few Lost MC guys.

"You... are nearly done." Trevor says. I've learnt fast in two months.

Recently, I'd tried to clean up that caravan, removing the years old rubbish fro it's floor. I'd earned a heavy shouting when I threw out Trevor's beloved statue of impotent rage.

"I think I'll be the one driving you around soon." I say.

"If I get shot and I can't drive, you probably will." Trevor says. I feel like he's warmed to me after my mother's body was found.

"S...shot? What exactly do you do?" I ask. This is the question that's been running in my mind for days.

"I just-" Trevor begins.

"Straight." I say, knowing he'd try and cover it up.

"I just go around... place to place. I deal drugs, steal weapons, brew meth. That's TP Industries." Trevor says.

"Great job then. Maybe I could help." I say, hoping to get away from the caravan.

"You know what? Who would suspect a kid? I'll see what you can do." Trevor says. Now I'm happy.

Yep, Trevor's not all that bad. But... mother, I'll miss you forever and ever. You'll never be forgotten.


	3. School Life Could Be Fun

Did you know that bats always turn left when they fly out of a cave? Don't care? Me neither but Mrs Leeder is still blurting it in my face, making me write it down on this book. Inside, I want to turn the gas tap on and hold a match up to it but that would kill me.

I've been with Trevor for three months now and all he's got me doing is selling coke to other kids at the school. At least he's... god, this teacher's voice is so annoying. Does she ever shut up? No, of course she doesn't. She's a teacher. Do I really need to know that bat's penises- okay, that's it!

"Miss, do you ever stop talking? You talk about penis, maybe if you went to the gym you'd get some." I say, Mrs Leeder looking up at me, shocked. That shut you up, didn't it?

"Samantha Kenton, please don't talk like that." She says. Classic teacher reply.

"Call me Sam and you really need to lose weight if you want to get the many penises you always speak of." I say.

"Okay then, Sam. Please leave my classroom now." Mrs Leeder orders. I never let people tell me what to do, you lot know that already. I raise and throw my pencil, hitting her shoulder.

"Samantha, get out!" The teacher says, raising her voice slightly. I just sit there, my arms crossed and my eyes staring at her. She sighs before returning to teaching.

Later on, I decide it's good to be a rebel and to go by my own rules. I pull up my skirt, raising it to just above the middle of my thighs. Yeah, that's good. I wasn't too confident with skirts and dresses after... Billy. But I'm fine with them now. I put a choker on my neck and a mini one around my finger. That'll anger them. Finally, I draw the outline of two crossed guns on my ankle, colouring one red and the other blue. Now, I'm rebel. Come at me teachers with your detentions, calls home and fail your tests threats, I'm ready for it!

"...so Shakespeare was- Samantha, get your feet off the table and that thing off your neck!" The Literacy teacher orders later on.

"Shut up you old cow." I say, the teacher going red with anger.

"Samantha, I won't ask again-"

"Good, I don't want you to." I say. Yep, I could get used to this. What could go wrong?

 **15 minutes later**

"What the hell happened?" Rys Caril asks as he wakes up, laid on the concrete ground. I find him... a bit attractive, he's a nice guy.

"Well, teacher went batshit on me, kicked me out of the room so I went into the PC room, turned off the air con which caused the really old computer at the far end to overheat and catch fire. Fire reached the electrics, burnt through the wires into the whole building, reached the gas barrels in the basement and you can probably work out the rest." I say. Rys stands up, running to his twin brother and hugging him as other students run about in the chaos caused by the whole English building going up in flames.

"Sam, come with us!" Rys shouts. I nod, following them.

We get our things from our lockers, slinging on our bags. The madness from the building going up is the perfect distraction and me, Rys and Craig easily make it outside the school, going to my quad bike just around the corner.

"Sweet! You've got good wheels, Sam!" Craig says when he sees the bike. I like being called Sam, it's shorter and easier to remember than Samantha.

"Get on." I say, motioning to the bike seat.

We speed off, onto the highway and heading west towards Chilliad State Wilderness. I love it there, very peaceful and quiet... well, when you're not near the weed farm.

It's a bit of a squeeze, three of us on the bike but we manage, stopping just before the tunnel and getting off. It's been raining and there's large puddles in the road, the sunlight reflecting from them. In the distance, the machinery at the farm can be heard and closer to us, a bird calling from a tree.

"You okay, Sam?" Rys asks, standing next to me. Only now do I realize that I walked to the edge of the road and was looking out to the highway.

"Yeah... I love it here." I say.

"You're only rebel in school then?" Rys says, lightly nudging me.

"I can be rebel in other places... depends on the situation." I say.

"Yeah... me too." Rys says, turning to face me.

"We're gonna walk on ahead... hey, take care of yourself." Rys says.

"You know I will... see you." I say. Rys nods before turning away, walking through the tunnel with Craig. They're both cute... Rys a little more.

I stay for another ten, maybe fifteen minutes before getting back on the quad, going back to the freeway and stopping on the beach near Fort Zancudo. Another thing I like doing, sitting here and watching the military aircraft.

I sit sideways on my quad, watching as a Titan takes off, its four powerful propeller engines rumbling lowly as it heads off towards the horizon. It vibrates slightly in my chest as it goes right overhead.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

I look around to see a man stood there, looking about forty in a dark navy suit. He looks like the laid back type but one with annoying kids... I always could tell things from people just by looking at them.

"Yeah... I tend to just sneak off, it gets boring. I prefer this. Watching these planes is much better than sitting there, writing about bat penis." I say, the guy smiling a little.

"That bad, huh? You know, you sound just like my daughter Carly. She can be damn rebellious at times." He says.

"Sounds like someone I'd get along with... but I prefer the north side of this fine state, I'm not one for cities." I say.

"I wasn't before but I just got used to it... hey, what's that?" He says, pointing towards a helicopter taking off.

"That's a mark four Cargobob, battle variant. In the side doors of it are mounted combat MGs, a rocket turret in the back and the ability to lift a lot heavier things than the normal mark four." I say, him looking impressed. They're my favorite things, aircraft or old cars.

"Well... I've got three kids and a moany wife to get back to... take care." The guy says, waving before going to a black Obey Tailgater parked at the edge of the beach.

I look up, watching two P996 Lazers flying in formation behind a Hydra before turning and starting the bike again, speeding off along the dirt road in the swamps.

"Sam, where the hell have you been?! What the hell happened?!" Trevor shouts as I stop in the yard.

"English block caught on fire... don't worry, I can handle myself." I say.

"I know but... you weren't answering my calls." Trevor says.

"I was near Zancudo. You know there's hardly any signal there." I say, Trevor looking a little bit more calm.

"Okay... well tomorrow, you're not going to school. You're helping me and Ron, we're going to teach Ortega a lesson." Trevor says, me smiling.

"Now this I want to see." I say, Trevor nodding.

"You still got that knife?" Trevor asks. I nod. "Good... look, you might have to drop the whole refusing to kill thing-"

"No. I'll never kill. I'll disable and I'll damage but never kill." I say.

"Fine... you should get some food, then rest. You'll need it." Trevor says. I nod before going outside to my bike, heading for the chip shop.


	4. On A Rail

"Ron, you fucking bullshitting me?!" Trevor yells. I'm leant against the outside of the caravan. It's winter but in the desert, it's always hot so I'm wearing the recently bought knee length white dress I got at the clothing store near LS customs. It's damn good for this heat.

"No Trevor... Ortega attacked the meth lab, shot Chef and took all the loot." Ron says.

"Okay, that's it! Sam! We're gonna kill Ortega!" Trevor yells. Instead of going to him, I run to the shed and grab a wrecker bar and rope, speeding off on the quad with them across the handlebars.

The quad stops at the place the train track comes nearest to Ortega's caravan. I bring up overhead maps on my phone, looking at the land and track layout before putting the phone back in my pocket, taking the wrecker bar and jamming the curved end under a track line, tying the rope around it, the other end around the quad's rear axle.

I get on the quad as my phone buzzes. I get it out, looking at the screen.

 _'Want to go eat somewhere later? -Rys'_

Rys... eating sounds good... _'Yeah, later.'_ I text back before putting the phone away and starting the quad.

I accelerate forward, the rope straining but after a few seconds, the track line section breaks off, the quad jolting forward. I reach back, cutting the rope with my knife before speeding back towards Sandy Shores.

I wait for a while at the crossing, my phone to my ear.

"Yeah... Sam, I've been meaning to ask... what happened to you?" Rys says on the other end of the call.

"I'll... talk about it later." I say. That subject is still... sensitive. Even though it was half a year ago, I haven't even spoken about it to Trevor.

"Well, I'll listen when you're ready." Rys says.

"Yeah... hey, I gotta go. See you later." I say, hanging up as the train exits the tunnel near the hippy camp.

I start the quad again, revving it up as the train gets nearer. I speed forward, launching off of the quad just as it passes over a flatbed cart, the bike landing in the dirt as I land on the train.

I stand up, hissing in pain as blood trickles down my legs from my knees. Blood running down my leg reminds me of... no, block that out!

I reach the engine, pulling open the cab door and knocking out the driver. I sit in the driver's seat after moving him, turning the throttle up to full as the train approached the missing line...

I aimed it perfectly.

The train shoots from the track, its fast spinning wheels moving it forward across the dirt. It hits Ortega's caravan, the carriages breaking away as the train and caravan both going into the river. The train landed in a deeper area, water suddenly flowing rapidly into the cab. God, I can't swim!

I kick furiously, managing to move up and take in a large breath before going under the water. It may be warm out there, but this water is freezing and I'm only in a simple dress! The train suddenly shifts, making me slam hard into the wall, a large cut in my side releasing a flow of red. My breath is running out and the door won't open, the windows are too small to get out of and I can't swim... I'm gonna drown in here!

Then I feel a pull.

Someone grabs my dress, pulling me out of the cab's front door. I gasp, inhaling and coughing as my head comes above the water. The man who saved me pulls me up onto the side of the cab which is still above the water, the whole train laid on its left side in the river.

"Kid? Are you okay?" The guy says... oh... it's Ortega.

"Yeah... fine." I say, standing up.

"Good. Then you can tell me why you slammed the fucking train into my home!" Ortega yells, pointing to the wrecked caravan a few meters upstream.

"Oh, you know... meth problems." I say before quickly pulling up one side of my dress, pulling the knife from its carrier on my leg.

"Don't tempt me, Ortega!" I say. He moves forward but I'm quick. I slide between his legs, slamming the knife through the back of his knee and making him yell out in pain.

"Yeah. Now, you ever attack my dad's stuff again, you'll have more than a fucked up knee!" I say before walking to the back of the train, jumping off onto the sand. The train was at an angle, the back end on the sand edge while the cab was deep in the water.

Slowly, with pain hitting me with every step, blood falling down my side, I walk home.


	5. Letting Out Secrets

I'd worn myself out by the time I reached the caravan, blood now soaked into the dress. Damn, I liked this dress!

"Sam?!" Trevor says as I step inside. He helps me to the couch, getting the first aid box from the bathroom.

"I don't think... you have to worry about Ortega anymore." I say, hissing in pain as Trevor cleans the scratches and cuts on my knees. Shouldn't he be doing the one in my side first?

"Sam... you shouldn't have done this." Trevor says as he goes to the sink, wetting a sponge. I clench my fists, trying not to scream as he presses it to the cut in my side.

"Well... I did it... nothing you can do now." I say as he wraps a bandage around me, covering the cut.

"Just get some sleep now, take it easy tomorrow. I've got to go out so no school, no quad, just rest up." Trevor says before helping me to the bedroom, pulling the covers over me. I turn, laying on my right side and closing my eyes. Slowly, sleep comes to me.

 _"You. Are. Mine!" Billy said as he pulled down my panties with my jeans._

 _"NO!" I screamed, struggling to get free. I screamed loudly again as he entered me, not even stopping to let me adjust... the pain is unbearable._

 _He instantly started moving fast, blood trickling down my leg. His hand went to my mouth, muffling my screams. He moans deeply as he finished, roughly removing himself from me and letting me fall to the cold snow covered floor. He pulls his jeans up and walks away..._

I shoot up, screaming loudly before laying back down, hiding myself under the covers and shaking violently, tears falling down my face. That felt real, like I was there all over again... why is this happening?! I don't want to remember, make me forget!

But I can't forget...

I never will.

I don't know how long it is before I finally get up, getting some bacon out of the freezer and frying it for my usual breakfast, bacon sandwich. I sit at the table, eating and looking at my phone, trying to shake off the memory flashes which now filled my mind.

 _'Want to come round, no one here but me.'_ I text to Rys... I need someone here. Maybe... it's time he knew.

 _'Sure, be there in 20.'_ Rys texts back. I can't stop a smile. What? I like it when he's with me, him and crazy Craig.

I get dressed into skinny jeans and a loose white t shirt, tying my hair into a long plait and putting on the simple silver ring that I've always worn, ever since my cousin Russell died in my own arms. It's my memorial to him.

"Sam?" Rys calls as he enters the caravan. I step out of the bedroom, walking to him and wrapping my arms around him. We're both tiny, I'm only 4'5 and he's 5'2. He puts his arms around me too, lightly stroking my hair and I can't stop a few tears from falling. In his arms, I feel safer to release my emotions, safer full stop.

"Hey. What happened?" He says, the two of us sitting down on the couch.

"I... Rys, there's a side to me that... you don't know." I say, Rys not saying anything. When he says he'll listen, he means it and won't interrupt until you've finished.

"Few months ago... I was in North Yankton and... god, I trusted him so much but... there was this kid, Billy, he's 15... he just... pushed me up against the wall and... he didn't stop, he didn't listen and it hurt, Rys, it hurt so much..." I can't continue, tears now falling heavily down my face. He pulls me into his arms again, holding me close as I cry into his shoulder.

It's a while before I wear myself out, resting my head in his lap with my eyes red. He lightly strokes my hair, soothing and calming me...

I'm afraid.

Not of Billy, afraid of getting too close with Rys, afraid that he'll back off or... betray and hurt me. Mom was the only person I really felt I could trust but she's dead.

I eventually fall asleep, my head still on Rys's legs.

 **3rd person P.O.V**

Trevor walks into the caravan, a little shocked when he sees Sam asleep in Rys's lap, her eyes still a little red.

"So go on, what happened?" Trevor says, walking to the table and getting out a bottle of beer, drinking from it.

"She told me what happened to her." Rys says, Trevor looking at Sam, her face and the way she slept the same as she was the first few nights after arriving.

"It's sick. I may be crazy, but rape, underage sex and child abuse is just sick." Trevor says.

"It's just... she hides it so well." Rys says, Trevor nodding.

"Yeah, she's got that. Tell me... how close are you two?" Trevor says, Rys thinking for a moment.

"Well... I guess we're almost... sometimes, I feel like I need her... not sure if you'd call it love but... we're close." Rys says.

"Just two things. No underage stuff and if you ever hurt her in any way... the cops will be mopping your skull off the pavement, got it?" Trevor says, Rys nodding.

"Just please... don't go all 'over my dead body' and overprotective dad on us. We're great together." Rys says.

"Don't piss me off, I'll be okay with you." Trevor says before going outside to the alcohol brewing station.

A while later, Sam wakes up and rubs her eyes, Rys helping her sit up. He pulls her hair out of the plait, letting it fall loose.

"You can do hair?" Sam asks, a little impressed.

"Mom's a hairdresser, I didn't have much choice about picking up a few tricks." Rys says, Sam nodding and standing up, stretching but hissing a little when the cut in her side starts hurting again. Rys very lightly rubs it, the pain slowly going away.

Sam smiles a little as Rys holds her, his warm breath going on the back of her neck. She closes her eyes, letting Rys's left hand lightly rub the cut, the right stroking her hair.

"How does that food stop sound?" Rys asks, Sam smiling.

"Yeah... food sounds good." Sam says, the two walking outside to Sam's quad, Rys's arm around Sam's shoulders.


	6. Bad Turn (Thanksgiving Special)

Welcome to Literacy, population, a load of brainless idiots!

Okay, I've been okay for the last few days after the events at the caravan. I glance at Rys before deciding to do what's been in my mind all day... time to piss off another teacher.

"Bogies." I say, Rys looking at me for a second before smiling, knowing what I'm about to do.

"Bogies." Rys says, a little louder... this is gonna get fun.

"Bogies." I say, louder and half shouting.

The teacher looks at me for a second before turning back to her computer. Rys, this one's yours.

"Bogies!" Rys says, almost shouting but still on the quieter side.

"Bogies!" I shout, the teacher looking at me and Rys.

"Something you want to do outside?" The teacher says. I shake my head, the teacher returning to his computer. I look at Rys, nodding to him before bracing for what comes next.

"BOGIES!" We both yell, the teacher standing up and making is both go outside with our work, wanting us to do it outside in the corridor, which wasn't going to happen.

I run down the corridor, grabbing a bucket and going to the bathroom, finding a toilet which hasn't been flushed... gross but perfect.

I reach the bucket in, scooping the contents inside before running back down the corridor.

"You are absolutely mad!" Rys says after seeing what's inside the bucket.

"This is what happens when you kick me out of anywhere!" I say before opening the door, throwing the contents of the bucket over the teacher's desk, covering her paperwork and making her computer make a loud pop before some smoke rises from it... oh... I got more than the desk!

"Well... thanks for that." I say as the teacher wipes her eyes, me and Rys running.

* * *

 **Trevor's caravan, 2 hours later...**

I get out some mint ice creams as we get inside the caravan, finding Trevor gone. Rys opens his, sucking on it after biting pulling out the chocolate stick, eating it as I do the same. We both like mint chocolate, having mint hot chocolate drinks often from the coffee shop in Paleto Bay when we get a free period.

"So... its Thanksgiving... how about we go find somewhere where we can get some turkey?" Rys says. I'd forgotten that it's the 11th of November... also meaning that in two days, it'll be 5 years since my cousin died.

"Sure... sounds good." I say, smiling.

I take a bunch of dollars from Trevor's hiding place before we go outside to the quad bike, heading south towards Los Santos. We drive around for a while before stopping at a restaurant in Vinewood.

We sit down, both ordering the Thanksgiving special. The food arrives a few minutes later, gravy, roast turkey slices, stuffing and mashed potatoes. We dug in, Rys loving the turkey. Afterwards, we were served pumpkin pie, which I hadn't had for years but still loved it. We finished, me placing the money on the table before we both head to the door.

"So tell me... how did your parents end up separated for your whole life, your father not even knowing you existed for 11 years?" Rys asks as we step outside.

"Mom was a prostitute... she forgot her pills, it was early days for her... Trevor just happened to roll up and pay her 100 dollars for intercourse." I say, keeping calm. I've never been bothered that my conception was a mistake, only that Trevor never even bothered ask why Mom was pregnant.

"That's not good... when did you find out?" Rys says.

"I was eight when she told me... before that I thought that it was possible to not have a dad. I didn't think I had one but... she explained to me what happened and... at first I cried, then I went silent... then I pretty much forgot." I say before we get on the quad bike, heading back to the caravan.

As we drove, a white Bravado Buffalo S enters the road, making me slam on the brakes but it was too late. Both me and Rys fly over the handlebars as the bike collides with the car, Rys landing on the hood as I land hard in the road, hearing a loud cracking sound before it all goes black...

 **Rys's P.O.V**

I quickly get up after seeing how Sam's knee bent in a wrong way, the driver of the Buffalo quickly getting out as his friend dials 911.

"Nigga, you hit a fucking kid nigga!" The slim, taller one shouts. The driver is shorter and more broad.

"Shut your ass man and get the bone box here!" The driver shouts before running to me and Sam. "Franklin, sorry about that kids." He says. I don't want his apologies, Sam could've just been killed!

"Save it for later, dipshit!" I say, lightly placing a hand on the side of Sam's face. She's quickly getting cold so I take off my woolly jumper, placing it over her as a blanket.

"Alright, the operator guy says he dispatching an ambulance. Nigga, what we still doing here, we ain't gonna run?" The taller one says.

"Lamar, you run if you want but I'm staying right here!" Franklin says, Lamar shrugging before sitting on the hood of the Buffalo, wiping some blood off of it. I hadn't even noticed I was bleeding.

"Well, thanks for that, fucking idiot!" I say sarcastically, Franklin looking down at Sam who was still getting colder despite my jumper over her.

I stay by her side as ambulance sirens come into range, the red and blue lights in the distance down the road... I'm not leaving you, Sam.

Never.


	7. Thoughts for the future

Sam's vision was just a blur of colours as her eyes opened. The first thing she was able to make sense of was the feeling of a hand holding hers on the right side, then something not right about her left knee.

Rys reached over, lightly placing a hand on the side of her face as her vision became clearer, Sam now able to make out Rys and things close to her.

"I... feel like... then..." Sam manages to say, feeling almost exactly like she had after waking up in her house five days before she'd left North Yankton, right after Billy had attacked her. Rys lightly stroked her hair, calming her down as she looked down, seeing why her left knee felt unusual. "Crap... wheelchair?" She says, Rys nodding.

 **Sam's P.O.V**

I'm glad that Rys is here now. Looks like he's not injured much. Why is it always me who ends up hurt?

"Sam... I was so worried you'd been hurt more..." Rys says. I manage to reach over, brushing my hand on the side of his face. He's one of the few people who is my size and age.

"I'm fine... Just... Don't go." I say, Rys nodding. Yes... Don't leave me alone in a hospital, its one of the few places that terrifies me.

"I'm not going anywhere, they'll have to drag me out for that." Rys says, determined to stay with me.

"Sam?!" We hear Trevor say, him running into the room.

"Dad... You need to put in ramps in the caravan, I need a wheelchair." I say, Trevor nodding and sitting down in the chair on the other side of the bed.

"You scared me to hell, kid." Trevor says, not sounding ashamed to admit it for once. That's good... he's my father, he shouldn't be ashamed to admit it.

"I'm fine, Dad... just shaken and unable to walk. Put it this way, at least I'm in one piece." I say, Trevor nodding. He's become more understanding over time and as much as he doesn't want to admit it, he's changed a lot.

"Doesn't stop me from worrying, baby... You're pretty much the only family I have." Trevor says. He told me about his mother who's currently on the other side of a metal bar door, mesh fence and armed guards... Easiest way to say it is that she's in jail, not sure what for.

But she wasn't much of a mother to him... So really, I'm his only family.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dad... You're not getting rid of me that easily." I say, Trevor nodding.

"Not hard to tell that you're family." Rys says. I didn't notice how much I'm like Trevor until now... Actually, driving recklessly and stealing and crashing trains... Yeah, I'm certainly his daughter.

"Well... I have started calling myself Phillips, not Kenton." I say, Trevor a little shocked.

"Well... I suppose it's nearly been a year now... Only a few months off." Trevor says. 9 months since I arrived... God, time goes quickly!

"I'm Samantha Phillips, Dad... Nothing will change that." I say.

"Well... Not until you become... Sam Caril." Trevor says, making me lightly punch his arm... Although... Sam Caril actually sounds nice...

And I'm 12, way too early to be thinking of that! But still...

"Trevor... Maybe." Rys says. He... Agrees?

Luckily, a nurse comes in with a wheelchair at that moment, interrupting that conversation... Thank God, I need time to think on that!

"Right... Here's your chair, Sam." The nurse says, Rys helping me across to the chair. Well... It's comfortable at least. But also what I'm gonna be rooted to for the next few months.

"Well... I'll manage." I say, reaching down and moving around by turning the metal bars on the wheels.

"I'll help you if you want." Rys says. I nod, him walking behind and pushing on the handles.

"Yeah... It won't be too bad... Thanks." I say, the nurse nodding before reaching into her pocket and giving me a lollipop. Yeah... That makes me feel like a kid again, I started feeling older for a while. This is better.

"You can go soon, just need a few checks first." The nurse says.

Thank God for that, I hate hospitals.


	8. Cute?

"Thanks, Trevor." Rys says after exiting the shower and getting dressed, Trevor nodding and offering Rys a can of beer. "No thanks... Don't drink."

"Good, this shit'll ruin you at a young age." Trevor says, keeping his voice down as Sam was sleeping in the other room.

"Yeah... I've not really been one for beer, not since... My dad was drunk and got me and him in a car crash a year ago." Rys says, Trevor a little shocked.

"Car crash... Honestly, I don't think I'll be drink driving." Trevor says, Rys nodding.

"Yeah... Don't get Sam hurt, please." Rys says.

"Now listen, she's my daughter... But yeah, I'll be careful." Trevor says.q

"Thank you... I don't know what I'd do if she..." Rys says.

"I'd never let that happen... I'll protect her with my life." Trevor says before finishing his beer, Rys deciding to go into Sam's room.

Rys entered Sam's room, seeing her silently asleep in the bed with her hair fallen across her face. He quietly sat in the chair next to the bed but, after thinking for a moment, carefully pulled up the bed covers and crawled in, laying carefully next to her.

"Hey..." Sam says, Rys silently cursing himself for waking her up.

"Sorry for waking..." Rys says, Sam lightly placing a finger on his lips.

"It's okay." Sam says, reaching over and pulling Rys's arm around her, pulling herself closer to him. "You can stay here."

"You... Sam, you're... A good friend." Rys says, Sam smiling.

"Thank you... My mother used to tell me... Well... Do you think... I'm... Cute?" Sam says, Rys not even needing to think.

"Of course you are, Sam. I don't know where you ever got the idea that you aren't but... You're cute, funny, pretty..." Rys says before stopping himself, Sam's face going red before Rys acted, lightly kissing her cheek.

Sam smiled before wrapping her arms around him, closing her eyes and slowly falling asleep in his arms.

 _'This is how she should be... Sam, the innocent 12 year old.'_ Rys thought, brushing some raven hair out of Sam's face.

"You need rest too, Rys... Just get some sleep." Trevor whispers from the door, Rys slightly nodding before also closing his eyes.

 _'Sleeping with someone... She really is growing up too fast.'_ Trevor thought. Christmas was only a couple weeks away so Trevor decided to start looking on his phone for something for Sam.

 _'I'll be a calm, normal father... Just for once, I'll be the normal father.'_ Trevor thought.

 _'I think... Christmas dinner.'_


	9. Together (Christmas Special PT1)

"And pull!" Rys shouts before he, Sam, Trevor, Wade and Ron all pull on their Christmas crackers, loud pops filling the room and making everyone's ears ring. Sam reached inside her cracker, pulling out and putting on a purple paper crown, Trevor being reminded by the mix of black and purple of how Claire often had her hair.

"And on this note... may we all have a much better year next time than this one has been." Rys says, Sam agreeing and adjusting the position of her wheelchair. After that, everyone was eating.

Trevor wasn't entirely sure why he'd given everyone a Christmas dinner this year but was sure it was something to do with Sam. Maybe she'd brought out a softer side of him...

Trevor wasn't sure he liked that.

* * *

"Sam? You okay?" Rys asks, stepping outside to see Sam sat in her wheelchair by the wooden fence on the deck outside.

"Yeah... just remembering the last Christmas dinner I had with Mom and Russell... This might be the first to live up to it." Sam says, Rys pulling a wooden chair next to Sam on her left side, sitting in it and resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Christmas is one of the best times of the year... and might I add, one of the coldest." Rys says, Sam chuckling a little.

"You lot, sun baked people, you wouldn't last five minutes in North Yankton. There, there was only about a month in the summer when there wasn't thick snow across the ground. And winter, well... it got higher than the cars sometimes." Sam says, remembering the town she'd spent most of her life in.

Sam shifted over in her chair, resting her head against Rys's shoulder. Rys only now really noticed how small Sam was. He was small too but Sam was one of the first people he'd met who was the same age and smaller, although only by a couple of inches. Now he didn't blame people for asking if Sam was his younger sister, the two did look alike too.

"I really hate this chair." Sam says, Rys moving his right arm around her.

"You'll be out of it soon, don't worry." Rys says, Sam nodding. She could shift around in the chair too, only half the width of the seat. Since she'd been in the chair, Sam had changed to mostly wearing T shirts a few sizes too big as dresses since they were easier for her to put on without standing up.

"Sam... don't you want to... you know, join in with Christmas?" Rys says, Sam thinking for a moment.

"I... prefer quiet... and there's not much Christmas stuff in there." Sam says, Rys rubbing her shoulder and lightly kissing the top of her head, making Sam look at him. "What... was that for?" She asks.

"Just... comforting you." Rys says, Sam nodding before returning her head to leaning against his arm.

* * *

"Look, Rys... you don't have to help me so much." Sam says as Rys helps her move from the wheelchair to the bed, Sam wanting to rest.

"Yes, I do. You're injured and at the moment, can't even stand properly. You need me, Sam." Rys says, laying Sam carefully in the bed and pulling the covers up over her. He leaves the room, returning a few minutes later with a wrapped item. "Here you go." He says, Sam sitting up and adjusting the large neck hole of the T shirt.

Sam tore open the paper, smiling when she saw a framed picture or her, Rys and Craig as well as a second framed picture of her and Claire.

"I know... it's not much but-" Rys says before Sam practically jumps on him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Rys, thank you!" Sam says, Rys returning the hug and briefly remembering the night a couple weeks ago when he crawled into the bed.

"Hey, you're welcome." Rys says, Sam suddenly realizing she'd not got Rys a present... so, she did something to make up for it.

Sam let go of Rys, keeping her hands on his shoulders before moving forward, pressing their lips together. For a moment, Rys was a little shocked but returned the kiss, wrapping his arms behind her as she did the same.

After a few minutes, though to them it seemed like an eternity, they separated their lips, still keeping close. Neither said anything as Rys helped Sam to lay down, once again getting into the bed beside her and placing an arm around her. Sam smiled as Rys brushed her hair out of her face, Sam's cheeks a little red since she'd never felt this close to anyone before, all of it new to her.

Sam pulled Rys closer to her, Rys starting another light kiss as Sam slowly fell asleep, Rys staying with her again.

Trevor wasn't entirely sure what to think as he watched from the doorway. Although he was happy for Sam, he wasn't sure he liked the idea of Rys being that close to her.

He had a lot of thinking to do and for now, for Christmas day, he decided to put it aside and leave it for another time. He needed to talk with Sam now that she'd started this sort of thing anyway.

Trevor went back into the main room, seeing a small box wrapped in red paper with his name on it. He picked it up, ripping open the paper and seeing the Ifruit logo, a note with it.

 _'You needed an upgrade -Sam.'_

Trevor smiled, opening the box and taking out the Ifruit 4T phone. The 4T was the newest one and Trevor was pretty sure he knew how Sam got it. _'Shoplifting... just like me.'_ He thought before starting to swap his data across.

"Trevor... I, uhh... I've still not got any phone..." Wade says, Trevor talking before he could think.

"You can have my old one when I'm finished, Wade." Trevor says, like it was natural. Wade smiled like a kid as usual, Trevor instantly confused.

 _'what the hell is wrong with you, Trevor?!"_


	10. Three Words (Christmas Special PT2)

**Sam's P.O.V**

I slowly open my eyes.

Rys is still asleep, one arm around my waist, my head on his other hand. This... for the first time in what is now nearly a year, I've found a perfect moment. This is perfect, there's nothing that can come between us. Ever.

I carefully shift myself closer to Rys, wrapping my arms around him and closing my eyes. I feel calmed by the feeling of his warm breath on my neck and his right hand on my back. I've never been this... intimate with anyone before. Well... not on my own choice anyway.

"Hey Sammy girl... you alright?" Rys says quietly as he wakes up, moving his arms into a more hugging position.

"Yeah... I think for once... I'm okay." I say. Rys lightly kisses the top of my head. I close my eyes as he does, leaning my head in closer when he moves away.

"Hey... don't you think we should get breakfast?" Rys says.

"Not yet... just... stay here." I say, Rys nodding and shifting himself down so his face is level with mine, brushing some strands of raven hair out of my face before lightly kissing me. I return the kiss, and this one doesn't seem to end. Every other thought is gone, it's just me and Rys, nothing else matters right now.

It's another half an hour of us cuddled up together with the occasional kiss before we finally decide to get out of bed, Rys grabbing his mobile and I see multiple texts from his mother, all along the lines of _'Where the hell are you?!'_ or _'Rys Alexander Caril, get back home right now!'_.

Alexander... so that's his full name. Rys Alexander Caril... and Samantha Louise Kenton Phillips...

Sam Louise Caril? This has gotten to the point now... where I'm really starting to see that as a possibility.

Rys walks around the bed, carefully picking me up into his arms and putting me in my wheelchair. After yesterday... it feels natural to be that close to him.

He pushes me into the main room of the caravan, Dad nowhere in sight though a gunshot tells us that Ron is outside trying to 'callibrate' the sight on his pistol. Rys goes to the fridge, getting out some bacon while I move my chair and myself to the table, finding Dad's old phone there. Looks like he liked the new phone. He'd better like it, I went through hell to get him that.

Rys comes over a few minutes later with bacon sandwiches for us both, handing me mine and sitting down in the chair next to me. We eat, and I love how he cooks the bacon, before he helps me wheel outside to the wooden deck, the roof overhead sheltering us from the sun. Even though it's December 26th, the sun is always hot in the desert.

I keep thinking of the dream I had last night... it really could be a possibility, I'm starting to think...

 _I walk down the asle, my hand in Trevor's, the white wedding dress reaching just below my knees. We finally reach the front, that felt like the longest 20 meters of my life..._

 _I walk up beside Rys, who just like me, is smiling lovingly. We repeat after the priest, the famous 'I do' bringing us both the knowledge that our marriadge was now truely sealed._

 _"You may kiss the bride."_

 _Rys and I move closer, pressing our lips together as everyone starts cheering..._

That really, really sounds like a plan... I know I'm only 12, half traumatized and we only kissed yesterday, but I've given that a thought at least once every day since I woke up after the car crash... now it seems closer than ever.

Even though I'm 5 years away from being legally able to marry.

I'm a Phillips... I don't listen to rules or laws! I think... I want to prove to Dad that I'm not scared of being illegal, something needs to be done...

I look down at my feet, seeing the drawing of two guns, one red and one blue, on my ankle again. I always draw that there, Rys drew it this time...

What if I made it perminant?

Could I really do that? An illegal tattoo, at 12 years old?

I guess the future is never solid...

"You okay? You're kind of... spacing out a bit." Rys says, shaking me out of my thoughts. Maybe I should just take this all as it happens.

"Yeah... that happens sometimes, after..." I say before pointing to the left side of my face, Rys looking at the scar. _That_ scar. The one from a hard baseball bat to my head when I was just 6, just before my cousin died in my own arms... the scar starts at my jaw joint on the left side, curbing around a bit at my cheek and ending at my temple.

Rys reaches over, lightly touching the scar where it ends at my temple and running his finger slowly down it. That's new... him touching it doesn't make me flinch or feel uneven... only Rys Alexander Caril can do that.

I guess I really do like him. No... like doesn't fit it... I...

I love him.

"Rys... never let me go." I say, leaning over and resting my head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around my shoulders, kissing the top of my head as I close my eyes, relaxing myself. With Rys, I can relax so much easier.

"I'm never leaving you, Sam." Rys says. I can't resist a smile at that... I never want us to end.

This is us. We never end. Mom always said that love is infinite, no matter how weak it gets, it never fully goes away...

Rys... I'll never stop liking you like this... I'll never stop loving you.

"Sam... I... I love you too..." Rys says. Damn... I said that last bit out loud, didn't I?

"I... I'm not gonna hide it, Rys... I love you." I say, my face going a tiny bit red. I move my head up, our lips meeting again.

 **3rd person P.O.V**

Trevor couldn't stop a smile as he listened from around the corner of the caravan. He'd been there the whole time.

 _'Love her like that... never stop for anything, Rys.'_ Tevor thought.

"Boss... do you think they really mean that?" Ron says quietly from behind Trevor.

"Yeah... you know Ron, I think they really, really like each other... not sure about love." Trevor says.

"That sounded and looked like love to me... young love, but love nonetheless." Ron says.

"As long as he treats her right and with respect... I've got no problems." Trevor says before walking back to the garrage, closing it and hiding what was inside.

"You gonna tell her about it yet?" Ron says.

"It's nearly finished, Ron... gonna be late, but she'll like it." Trevor says, glancing back towards the two 12 year olds before walking away from the caravan, walking along the road behind it and towards the chip shop down the road.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas everyone.**


	11. Strike Of The Damned

So this is it... this is what love feels like...

How would I describe it?

I trust Rys, I feel closer to him than anyone else... if anyone ever hurt him... I'd hunt them down!

If Rys ever died... I don't even want to think of it.

"You know... I think we're okay." Rys says, sat on the end of a bench on the Del Pierro Pier, me next to him still in my wheelchair.

"Okay? We're made for each other." I say, Rys smiling and kissing me... I still get a rush every time he does that.

It's then that Rys jolts forward, dropping his ice cream as I see something... a small metal dart in his neck.

"Rys?!" I say as he falls unconcious. Oh crap...

I cry out in pain as another dart goes in my neck, everything quickly going blurry, then black...

* * *

"Time to say good morning!" I hear as I'm slapped awake.

I'm in a dark room, three men in here, two with guns. Directly in front of me, a few meters away, is Rys who is tied to a chair, like me.

"Well then, Samantha. It looks like we meet again." Ortega says, walking over to me.

"What have you done to Rys?!" I say, seeing that Rys's shirt is wet and he looks only half awake.

"A little play with water... hey, the lady's worried about you!" Ortega says before kicking Rys awake, Rys crying out... they waterboarded him?!

"Let us go!" Rys shouts, Ortega thinking for a moment.

"I can't allow that. You see, Sam here crashed a train into my caravan a few months back and stabbed me and now that I'm rebuilt, I'm chasing my revenge." Ortega says.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to say, you really look good with that knee brace, I think it'd look much better with a matching set." I say, smirking a little.

"I'm not the only one with an injured knee though, am I?" Ortega says. I force myself to not cry out as he kicks my knee... I really hope that didn't damage me because the wheelchair is nowhere to be seen and with mine and Rys's small sizes, we can't exactly carry each other.

"Hey, don't hurt her!" Rys shouts, Ortega turning around to him.

"You know... physical torture is reliable, but what's more effective... is mental torture. So what I'm gonna torture you with, Sam, is Rys... starting with this!" Ortega says before going to Rys and kicking his chair over, putting a cloth over Rys's face. "Can you swim?" He says before tipping water on Rys's face.

"Stop, he's going to drown!" I shout, Ortega carrying on for a few seconds before stopping and pulling the chair back up, Rys gasping for air as the cloth falls off of his face.

"Love to drink, don't we, Rys?" Ortega says, Rys coughing and inhaling.

"Now it's your turn, Sam!" Ortega says before picking up the largest pair of scissors I've ever seen, holding my fingers in between the blades...

12 inch blades will cut my fingers like cutting through fries! And don't ask where I got that from, I have no idea...

Ortega slowly starts pressing on the scissors, blood quickly starting to fall as they cut the skin on the backs and fronts of the fingers. I clench my eyes shut, struggling to not scream...

Then Ortega jolts forward.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Trevor yells, firing and quickly killing the other two guys before untying Rys, then me. I manage to stand up, my leg a little unstable after not being walked on for nearly 5 months.

"Need help?" Rys asks, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I think... I'll manage." I say, Rys nodding but keeping close to me as the three of us walk outside to Trevor's Bodhi, Rys getting in the back while I'm in the front, holding a cloth around my fingers where Ortega cut them.

Right now, I just want to go home, get into bed, and sleep for a week.


	12. Lost Family

"Sam?" Rys says, sitting down on the couch next to me. After what Ortega did... I'm gonna have scars on those fingers. Then again... modeling went out the window ages ago.

"Hey... well... scars." I say, looking at the three marked fingers.

"This shouldn't have happened." Rys says, lightly stroking my hair. I lean over, the two of us kissing before I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I still miss my mother... I can't understand why she killed herself... part of me thinks she was killed by Ortega." I say.

"Seems we're both after Ortega to get to somebody." Rys says... I know that face.

"You lost someone too?" I ask.

"Yes, I did." Rys says, looking saddened... whoever this person was, they clearly meant a lot to him.

* * *

 **Illegal gun store in Downtown, Los Santos, A year ago...**

"Anna?" Rys says, looking over at his sister who had been unusually silent all day, but was currently cleaning a shiny Desert Eagle pistol.

"I'm okay, little bro... just tired." Anna says. There were 6 years between them, Rys had just turned 12 but Anna was 18.

"No... it's Mark, isn't it?" Rys says, Anna nodding. "Something happen?"

"It's just... stuff you wouldn't understand." Anna says.

"Try me." Rys says, Anna putting down the Desert Eagle.

"I... lost my virginity last night. It's something that... sticks in the mind." Anna says, Rys nodding. Most kids his age would've burst out laughing at the subject, but not him.

"It's a step in life, sis... everyone goes through it." Rys says, Anna nodding.

"It just... feels strange, that's all." Anna says.

"How so?" Rys asks.

"Well... it hurt at first... but then it got better, but now... it's sore afterwards. Wait, why do you want to know this?" Anna says.

"Well... it's just good to know things before they happen." Rys says, Anna nodding.

"Yeah... I think I should've learnt a bit more before last night." Anna says.

"Maybe... but that's over with now." Rys says.

"Yeah... don't tell Mom and Dad about this, alright? Just... let me tell them." Anna says, Rys nodding and jumping down from his chair, walking over and hugging Anna.

"You can count on it. Have I ever let you down?" Rys says, Anna smiling a bit as she knew she could trust her little brother.

"Most people say little siblings are annoying... but you're a great little lad." Anna says.

"Hey, don't call me little!" Rys says.

"What? Even I was taller at your age. And don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone small enough for you." Anna says.

"Hey, we're in a room full of guns, watch what you say!" Rys says.

It's then that the two look up after hearing a gunshot outside, both getting up and running out there, Anna taking a 9mm Machine Pistol with her... before they see something that burnt right into both their souls.

"No... no, it can't be..." Anna says, Rys running over to the dead body and crouching down next to it, frantically trying to wake their father up.

"No... come on, Dad, please!" Rys says, both him and Anna with tears in their eyes and rolling down their cheeks.

"Rys... he isn't gonna wake up." Anna says, pulling Rys up and wrapping her arms around him, Rys crying into her shoulder as the sirens came into hearing range.

"We can't lose Dad, Anna! We can't!" Rys says through his tears, Anna lightly stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry, little bro... we already have." Anna says.

* * *

 **Present time, Sam's P.O.V...**

"Did you find who did it?" I ask, Rys nodding.

"I don't know exactly who... but I know the orders went through Ortega, he was the one who supplied the gun that killed my dad." Rys says... it's a terrible thing, losing a parent while you're still a kid.

I shift closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder and wrapping my arms around him, Rys resting his hands, one on my side and the other on my back.

He's hurt by this... anyone would be. Losing a parent is hard...

No. It's not hard, losing someone isn't hard.

It's all the days afterwards when they're no longer there... and you go on.

Without them.


	13. Rys's Reflection

Well... now you all know, don't you? Maybe you won't just walk on when you see a young girl walking down a street looking a bit older than she really is. Still... nobody's perfect.

But hey... one hell of an adventure, right?

It started when Billy attacked her, which made her mother take her to her dad before she turned up dead. Trevor sent her to school, where she met me and Craig. Ortega sabotaged Trevor's Meth lab, which made her crash the train into his house, which made him torture us later...

Isn't it great when one event sparks off another? Before you know it, you're trapped in a cycle with no way out...

Because one day, you'll get attacked again... and you'll be sent somewhere new again. You'll meet more new people, you'll make new enemies, you'll get hurt again, you'll find more comfort... then you'll get attacked again...

Damn it...

Damn it Sam, you're gonna get too hurt one day! Who's to say the next time, they'll hurt you beyond repair?! I don't want that...

I love you too much to ever want that.

There aren't many says out of the circle... and the most obvious one will happen anyway if you don't get out... there has to be another way out.

There must be another way out. A way to not lose you... we've only been in each other's lives for a year, but I can't imagine my life without you in it... maybe that's why you came here... maybe it was fate that we met... considering how we did.

I don't think she actually explained how we met.

She hadn't been at school for long, when my keys fell on her head. Sounds crazy, but let me explain. The school is made up of three buildings, main, Science labs and Literacy and Language rooms. In the Literacy building, there are two floors and between them, the floor and ceiling is made of rather old wooden beams. In a few places, there are a couple of holes. My keys got knocked off my desk, but the thing that's incredible is that that hole had to be right there through three layers of wood, and we had to be in those exact lessons and sat in those exact places for my keys to fall through and on her head... otherwise, we may never have met when she returned them to me later that day.

Everything had to be exactly as it was. If one single thing had been different, me and Sam would most likely not be where we are now... as close as we are now.

We met in an amazing way... now we need to stay together. If we don't get out of this crazy life soon, it'll tear us apart and bring everything crashing down... Ortega was just the beginning.


End file.
